<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful boy (darling boy) by kyoutaniiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715844">beautiful boy (darling boy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii'>kyoutaniiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, follows canon but not exactly alike, fundy grows up, fundy loses his love for wilbur., wilbur falls off the edge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>close your eyes, have no fear. the monsters gone, he’s on the run and your daddy’s here.</p><p>beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautiful boy (darling boy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from the song beautiful boy (darling boy)</p><p>my twitter is @sunsetsfundy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the first thing fundy remembers is wilbur singing to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fundy was little, he had just woken up from a nightmare. and wilbur was there. his dad was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he had grabbed his guitar from the corner of the small room, sitting next to fundy. he rested his head on wilburs arm as he began to play his favorite song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>close your eyes, have no fear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fundy cuddled up closer to wilbur, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the monsters gone, he’s on the run and your daddy’s here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fundy smiled softly, his breath evening out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he misses when they were like that. when he was small and wilbur could easily lift him up and set him on his shoulders. but things change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>wilbur insisted on teaching fundy how to play guitar. they’d sit down on the floor of their tiny room and learn all of their favorite songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he remembers playing for wilbur’s friend, tommy. he was loud and he and wilbur bickered all of the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fundy didn’t know how to feel about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and he remembers when everything changed. not the way it changed as he was growing up, but the kind of change that fucked everything up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he watched his dad spiral into madness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’ll never forget the look on his face when he refused to take his side. the look of pain, but things changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they weren’t wilbur-and-fundy anymore. they weren’t father&amp;son anymore. they were strangers who knew too much about each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he missed him. he missed him every day, every night. but wilbur wasn’t his dad anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he remembers when he first saw wilbur again after everything. he was different. he was colder, detached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he remembers storming jschlatt, all of them together. tommy, ready to kill with his bow pulled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he remembers his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m what you aren’t, fundy. i’m a man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and most of all, he remembers wilbur jumping to his defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and then the explosion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and he watched as philza stabbed his father with his own sword. he remembers philzas cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and now, fundy wakes up to beautiful boy (darling boy) everyday, as his father plays it in the room next to him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>